I am Marinette!
by ButterflyKisses97
Summary: A young girl wakes up to find she has become the main character of her favorite show! In the middle of this, Hawkmoth plots to steal Ladybug and Chat Noirs' Miraculouses! Will the girl save the day and find a way to go back to her own life?...Does she even want to go back?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 _"In the daytime, I'm Marinette, just a normal girl, with a normal life….but there's something about me that no one knows yet. Cause I have a secret!...Miraculous!….Simply the best!….Up to the test when thing go wro-ong!….Miraculous, the lucki-est!….The power of love always so stro-ong….Miraculouuuusss_!"

 ***** **22 Minutes Later** *****

 _This is SUCH a great show! Hm...I wonder what it would be like to be Marinette, she's so lucky, going to school, having such great friends, and being an aspiring fashion designer! Then….to be Ladybug, an awesome super-heroine, fighting to save akumatized people from themselves, and fighting to save Paris!...Heh, like THAT would ever happen! Heehee!_ I thought to myself with mild bemusement after watching an episode of Miraculous on my laptop. _Wouldn't that be something? To be "a normal girl, with a normal life", but also a superhero? Albeit, I'm more of a butterfly person, but ladybugs are neat too._ I figured I'd had enough for one night, and got the nightly routine done. Once in bed, I hadn't realized how tired I was until I put my head was down on the pillow. It was strange; I only had enough time to utter one last thought before sleep overcame me. _Mmm, yeah, I think being Marinette would be…pretty cool._

"Marinette! Marinette!, Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Something that sounded much too high pitched to be human shouted.

 _School? What? I haven't had to get up and go to school since I started that…..err, "home schooling" program two years ago!...wait, was I just called Marinette?_

"Marinette! I'm serious! You're gonna be late!" The thing calling me Marinette was poking me now.

"OK, OK! I'm up! I'm up!" I said, sitting up in bed and opening my eyes to look at whatever was calling me Marinette. I found myself face to face with a flying red creature with big blue eyes.

"GAHHH!" I screamed and flew backwards, hitting my head on the wall. "OWwwww…."

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, Marinette! Was I too close?" It said in a slightly high pitched voice, one that, now that I was more awake, I knew I recognized it from _somewhere_.

Rubbing the back of my head, I looked up at the red creature again, I could see it a little better now that it wasn't so close. _T-Tikki!? No, it can't be!_ Pointing at the red Kwami, I said, "You're Tikki!"

"Um, yes? Did you hit your head a little too hard Marinette?" said a now worried Tikki.

Ignoring the question completely, I bolted from the bed and looked around the room I was in.

 _The pink walls, the pink and black furniture! The room itself! This is….I'm in Marinette's bedroom! Wait…..Tikki has been calling me Marinette this whole time…..Am I?_ I thought as I ran to the vanity sink in the corner.

"No…..way. Heh…heh heh! I'm Marinette!...How is this even possible?!" I muttered to myself as I took in what I saw in the mirror. _Blueish-Black hair? Check. Blue eyes? Check. Woah…._

"Marinette! Now you're really gonna be late! Hurry up and get dressed!" Tikki flew up beside me.

"Uh, right! Clothes!" I said as I walked up to the closet.

Opening it, I took a few moments to scan the contents. Selecting a long sleeve pink top and a pair of jeans, I quickly slipped out of the nightgown I had had on and put on the clothes I'd selected. Walking back over to the vanity, I tied my hair up in Marinette's signature pigtails using the red ribbons on the vanity. _Might as well do this right if I'm really going to be Marinette._ I thought.

Then it really hit me. _I'm Marinette. I'm getting ready for school right now. Not just any school either….Marinette's school….which is in France. I'm in France…..not just France though….Paris, France! I'm Marinette, In Paris, going to school….In Paris! Woah….._

Not wasting any more time trying to wrap my head around the crazy situation I'd found myself in, I decided to just play the part, and head to school. _Good thing I know where it is…..so close too, just across the street, how convenient!_

Putting _my_ shoulder strappurse on, and grabbing _my_ schoolbag, I led Tikki into _my_ purse, and opened the part of the floor that opened up to the staircase that led to the rest of the house. _My house, I suppose…_

Since I was already running a bit late, I used the outer staircase to get outside instead of going the rest of the way downstairs and going through the bakery Marinette's parents owned. _I guess they're my parents now….huh._

I was very glad the school was across the street, making me not even late at all! _Maybe Marinette is just a slow mover in the morning? I'm usually ok once I get out of bed….hm. Well, so long as I'm Marinette, I'm gonna try to do things my way._

I was about halfway up the stairway leading into the school when a car pulled up behind me. Looking back to see who it was, I froze. _I can't believe I forgot Adrien goes here….whoa is he even better looking in person then he is as a CGI cartoon character….I mean, I suppose you can really only make people look_ so _real as a cartoon….but wow….um, he's coming up the stairs! I should say something…._

I waved to the blonde haired boy as he started walking up the steps. "Hi Adrien, good morning!"

He stops and looks up at me, and gives an almost surprised smile and replies "Oh, good morning Marinette!" before continuing to make his way into the building.

 _Why did he seem surpri- Oh, wait….Marinette usually can't even say two words to him without stumbling all over herself and stuttering….Well,_ I'm _Marinette now, and I'm going to do better than that….I think._ _ **Sigh**_ _, well…I can at least say hello without doing what she did. That's a start…Right?_

I thought this as I climbed up the stairs to the classrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

These French classrooms sure are different. I'm sure other countries' are like this too, but not where…..I came from. On top of that, I haven't been in a classroom since…Sigh…..since then.

Deciding that right now I'd rather not think about the past, I took a quick look around the classroom before sitting down at my desk. I rather like the tiered desk layout. Nobody can block your view of the board, now nice is that? Heh, although I suppose I was fortunate enough to have a desk up front in most of my classes at my old school…even if that was because of my…..circumstances. I looked down at my legs, smiling a little as I made them each give a light kick.

The bell rang then, and the other kids in the class started filing in. Figuring I should see if I could remember their names based on what I knew from the show, I began mentally listing them off as they came in. Ok…tall beefy dude with black shirt?….Ivan,….nerdy looking skinny kid with thick glasses?…..Max,…girl with pink dress and short blonde hair?….Rose…. This went on a bit longer until I was sure I knew who was who. Most of the people in the class were minor characters after all….until of course the more obvious of them came in last.

Chloe came in with her lackey Sabrina following closely behind. I don't know what's more ironic, the fact she's such a huge bully that she causes most of Ladybugs enemies to be made, or that she's Ladybugs biggest fan….. Chloe and Sabrina sat down in their usual seats in the front row of the classroom. Chloe's outfit really compliments her attitude. That black and white striped shirt with the yellow jacket….really brings the point home the fact she thinks she's the queen bee…..and poor Sabrina's her loyal worker bee. Sad. Very sad.

I looked to the door when two more students came in. Nino, the schools go-to DJ, walks in with Alya, his girlfriend and the girl who writes for not only the schools blog, but her own surrounding the happenings and theories of Ladybug; The Ladyblog. Nino was wearing his usual outfit; a dark blue t-shirt and jeans, with his red baseball cap and headphones that he wore around his neck. He's best friends with his deskmate Adrien, who hasn't come in yet. Alya was wearing her usual long sleeve plaid-ish shirt and jeans. Alya took her seat next to me and gave me a strange look.

"Girl, where were you? I waited for you until we had to come into class, and I find you already here? What's going on?" Alya asks.

"Oh! Sorry, I just wanted to get a head start on the day! I'm just so happy to be here!"

"Hold up…you wanted to get a jump on the day, by sitting in here all by yourself…..and you're…..happy to be here?" Alya put a hand to my forehead. "Girl, you sick or something?"

"Uh, no? Seriously, I'm fine! It's just….so wonderful here."

"Ok, now I know you're sick."

It was then that Adrien came in. It was easy to tell why he was a model (the fact that his father is a famous fashion designer being not the point…), his perfectly messy blonde hair, his eyes a gorgeous shade of cats' eye green, and his sweet smile just demanded a cameras attention…..yeah, it makes sense that just about every girl in Paris has him plastered on their wall somewhere. Of course…..so does Marinette. I reminded myself. Not sure if I should do something about that, seems kinda stalker-y.

I filed that thought away for later as the teacher came in as the bell rang. Oh boy! Class time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 _Oh boy…..class time._ All it took was that first period to remind me that even if you like being in a classroom, trying to learn while the rest of the class is somewhere between "barely paying attention" and "barely contained wild animals" is mentally draining. _How did I used to put up with that nonsense? By trying very unsuccessfully to tune it out, if I remember correctly_.

Since the same classroom that is used for homeroom is used for English, History, and Math, most of the class stays put for the next few hours, with very little change besides teachers. After lunch, which most students go home for, will be Science, then Study Hour.

Lunch couldn't have come soon enough, but before I go home, I can tell Alya wants to talk to me. She'd been giving me odd looks all day, probably due to my definitely "out of character" comments from that morning. _Heh. What can I say? I like school. Ah well….Marinette probably didn't. But, as I said,_ I'm _Marinette now. And_ I _like school….even if it can be frustrating._

"Girl! Get over here, we need to talk!" Alya called out from across the indoor courtyard.

Internally sighing, I made my way over to where she was, sitting on a bench, up against the wall. _One of the usual spots….we….talk._ I mentally noted.

"Hey, Alya, what's up?"I ask with a wave and a smile.

"What's up?….What's up, my friend, is what this morning was about!"

"Oh….uh, right….about that…."

"Yes?" she asked expectantly, arms crossed.

 _What do I say? "I'm not the same person I was yesterday?" That would never work! Oh wait….I got it._

"I'm sorry Alya, I guess I was a bit distracted this morning, you see….I was able to say good morning to Adrien and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa….back up! You talked to Adrien!?"

"Well….I wouldn't say…talked. All I did was say hello."

"Still! That's great!"

 _Phew. Glad that worked. I mean, I was like, 99.9% sure it would, but still. On a day like this, anything's possible._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Lunch consisted of a sandwich and an apple with some juice. Simple, but good nonetheless. I ended up answering so many questions from Alya about this morning, I didn't have time for much else. _Was Marinette really so bad at talking to him she couldn't even say "hi"? I mean, yeah, she was pretty bad, but seriously? I probably shouldn't be so surprised by this though, honestly._

 ***** **Somewhere in Paris** *****

Hawkmoth stood in his atrium. He was surrounded by his butterflies, the Akuma, his powerful weapons. The (for now) white butterflies had the power to sway anyone with turmoil into an enemy of Hawkmoths' adversaries. All it took was for Hawkmoth to transform one of his Akuma from white to black, and command it to turn someone that wanted, say, to get revenge on someone else, into a super-villain, capable of doing whatever they wanted with their akuma-granted powers. All Hawkmoth wanted in exchange for these powers, was the Miraculouses of his enemies, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Anyone in possession of both Ladybug and Chat Noirs' Miraculouses, a pair of earrings and a ring, respectively, would be granted the "Ultimate Power", the ability to grant themselves one wish, even if what they wanted should have been impossible. That was Hawkmoths' goal.

He himself was a Miraculous. He was in possession of the butterfly Miraculous, a butterfly pin. He sought the Ultimate Power for a very special reason, one that would have been impossible without the power granted by the two Miraculouses he needed.

Hawkmoth pulled a purple locket from his pocket, and cradled it in one hand as he opened it.

"Today will be the day. I promise." He said aloud as he traced the edge of the picture inside.

 _Well, today's been relatively fun. I mean yeah, being back at schools been great, but getting to know all of my classmates has been really great too! I wonder why Marinette never really talked to anyone except Alya? In the show it always seemed so rare._ I thought as I went over the rest of the days' events while walking home. Since there wasn't much work to be done we all just sorta hung out during Study Hour. I knew it wouldn't be like that every day, but it was still nice to talk to the other kids. _I get the feeling Marinette and Alya hang out exclusively during any moment of free time. It's not like I don't like Alya, but after the verbal onslaught I endured during lunch, I kinda wanted to talk to some other people._ I barely registered I'd already made my way into the house part of the bakery. _Maybe I know the show a bit too well…_

I was now back in Marinette's room. I had a feeling I would have a hard time calling the room my own until I took the time to _make_ it my own. The room was nice, but it didn't really reflect who I was. _I might be Marinette, but I'm not going to_ **be** _Marinette. I can play the part for now, but if I'm going to be stuck like this, I want to be as myself as possible. Slowly, of course. If I all of a sudden act totally different from her, people might think somethings' wrong…..I'm kinda tired of people constantly worrying…..like they used to…before…._

Shaking myself out of _those_ thoughts before they could properly form, I sat down on the computer chair and slid over to an empty space on the slightly cluttered desk, picked up _my_ book bag, and took the tablet out of it so I could start on my homework.

 ***** **Somewhere in Paris** *****

"What do you mean you don't like any of them!?" The bed maker scoffed at his beautiful creations being shot down.

"I meant exactly what I said! Not even a dog would sleep in something so….ugly!" came the rude reply from the customer.

Chloe Bourgeois was notorious for being a difficult customer. Not only because of her bratty nature, but because her father, Andre Bourgeois, is the mayor of Paris. She of course, frequently uses this to her advantage.

"Madam, I am the best bed craftsmen in Paris, I'm sure there is _something_ here you like?"

"Are you questioning me? Just do it again with the instructions I gave you!"

He understood what she wanted. The instructions had been clear. But the craftsmen had more self-respect then to give in to the demands of a child at the expense of true art! The bed the girl wanted would've been much too gaudy to be considered anything worthy of human rest. However, he also knew what refusing the mayors' daughter would be disastrous. He inwardly sighed in resignation.

" _Yes Miss Bourgeois. It will be done."_ He said, annoyed.

He then left to return to his workshop.

 ***** **Somewhere Else in Paris** *****

"Ahhh….such anger and frustration! Perfect for my little Akuma to work it's magic." Hawkmoth said, his wall covered butterfly window opening to the outside world.

Reaching out his hand, one of his white butterflies landed in his outstretched palm.

"Go little Akuma, and turn his heart over to darkness!" Hawkmoth shouted as he released the now blackened Akuma out of the window and into the outside world.

 ***** **Bed Craftsman's Workshop** *****

The man was working on the order for the mayors' daughter. Upset at her insult, he angrily sketched the new design.

"How dare that little brat call my design unfit for people! My beds are always of the highest quality! I'll show her, I'll make something so spectacular, she'll be begging to sleep in it!"

He walked up to a pile of pillows and selected one that matched the order, a red and black spotted throw cushion. Just then, a black butterfly flitted through one of his workshops' windows. The Akuma went for the decorative pillow the craftsman was holding. Landing on it, the Akuma was absorbed and the pillow turned a purplish shade of black.

The mans' face turned dark as a pink outline of an angular butterfly went over the front of his face.

" _Hello, Sandman. I am Hawkmoth. I can help you make people see the importance of sleeping on nice beds if you do a little something for me in return. I want Ladybug and Chat Noirs' Miraculouses, can you do this?"_

"Yes. It will be done."

At those words, the man turned into the super villain, Sandman. He now looked like he was covered in armor made up of thick blankets and mattresses. On his back was the decorative cushion the Akuma had flown into, this was connected to a few jet-like things sticking out of his back, and a tube that led in front of the villain that connected to a toy-looking pistol.

Laughing, Sandman jetted out the window, propelled by what looked like sparkling blue sand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I had finished my homework and was now working on a new drawing in… _my…_ sketchbook when Tikki rushed over to me.

"Marinette! Look at your computer!"

Sliding the desk chair over, I observed what was on the screen. An emergency news broadcast was playing on-screen. _Oh no…Not now! I'm sooo not ready for this!_ I thought. The broadcast was showing a new super villain terrorizing Paris.

"Marinette, you have to transform into Ladybug!" Tikki shouted.

"R-right…." _I have to try….._

I stood up and walked into the center of the room.

"Tikki! Spots on!" I shouted. Tikki was absorbed into one of my earrings. The transformation into Ladybug began. I had watched enough of the show to know the motions. The mask came first, then the suit itself, then the yoyo/akuma absorber-purifier thing.

Now standing in the room as Ladybug, I walked over to the window, picked up my yoyo and flung it so it caught on a telephone pole and threw myself forward. Repeating the action, I flew through the air propelled by throwing the end of the yoyo. _Whoo-hoo! I think I like this! Terrifyingly-thrilling!_

 ***** **Adrien's Room** *****

Adrien was sitting on his couch leafing through one of his fathers' fashion magazines, trying to read it, but becoming frustrated at how many pictures of him there were.

"You know how much I hate being famous, Plagg? Adrien asked his Kwami with a sigh.

Plagg looked up from his plate of camembert and flew next to Adrien, holding a piece.

"Yeah. You mention it a lot. I really don't understand why though, doesn't every girl in Paris love you?" Plagg asked, eating the piece of cheese.

Adrien tossed the magazine on the small table in front of the couch.

"You know I don't care about all that Plagg! Besides, I only have eyes for one girl." Adrien said, throwing himself backwards on the couch, and sighing wistfully.

"Pff…yeah, except you don't even know who she is!"

Adrien was about to retort, when his tv started showing an emergency news broadcast.

 _"Another villain attacks Paris! This one is going by the name "Sandman". From what we can tell anyone that comes in contact with his blue sand-jets or is shot by his pistol falls asleep! We recommend everyone stay indoors until the situation is taken care of."_

Adrien stood up from the couch and drags Plagg away from his plate of cheese.

"Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien shouts. Plagg is absorbed into his ring, and the transformation into Chat Noir begins. Mask first, eyes become cat-like, cat ears next, then suit, gloves, boots, and his belt "tail" appear as Adrien goes through the motions (model poses).

Wielding his extendable staff/communicator, he launches himself out the window by extending his staff, using it to traverse the city, and get to his destination, the villains location. _Maybe Ladybug will already be there?_ He thought.

 _My very first fight as Ladybug, this will either go really well, or very, very badly._ I thought as I used my yoyo to grab onto a random railing. _At least I'll have help….either that, or I'll have to_ save _my help….I swear that cat gets himself caught up more often than not…..Even if a good number of those times were to act as a shield for me…..uh, her…._

I heard screaming a few blocks away. I was close. _Ready or not…..here I come!_ I redirected the yoyo to grab onto something else and swung in the direction of the screams.

I arrived just in time, as I landed on the roof of an apartment complex; Chat Noir did the same next to me.

"Hello, my lady." Chat said as he lifted op of my hands to kiss it.

"A pleasure as always, silly cat." I said, gently pulling away.

For a split second, he seemed disappointed. _Sorry, sweet cat._ I thought sadly. _Maybe one day…_

"So, have you seen the villain?" I asked, getting back to the task at hand.

"Ah, straight to the point as always, my lady?" He playfully asked, smirking.

"Chaaat." I said, giving a smirk of my own while shaking my head slightly.

"Heh heh, of course. No, I haven't seen him in person yet. Saw a brief glance on tv though."

"And?" I asked.

"He seems pretty tough, but I'm sure we can take him easily together, that's what being a team is about right?"

"Of course." I said with a nod.

Just then, we heard more screams, they were a bit farther away this time. _Can't waste any more time._ "Let's go!" I shout, flying off using my yoyo in the direction of the screams. Chat following closely behind with his staff.

 ***** **Hawkmoth** *****

Hawkmoth was growing impatient. _Where is Ladybug and Chat Noir!?_ Grumbling to himself, he pulls the locket out of his pocket again. He opens it, and traces along the edge of the picture with a finger. _Soon. I promise…_

I see him now. He's jetting up the street, not facing us. Looking down at the street below, I see…people lying on….beds made of blue sand? _Ok…sand equals automatic game over. Gotta be careful not to touch any of it. I should probably war-_

"Hey you, pillow guy! Looking for us!?" Chat shouts at the villain.

"Chat! No! What are you doing!?"

Hearing him, Sandman turns around, smirking.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't Ladybug and Chat Noir! I've been looking all over for you two! Now, why don't we make this easy, give me your Miraculouses!" Sandman says.

 _Heh, I'm not gonna make it that easy! "_ Not a chance!" I yell, wrapping my yoyo around a pole and launching myself towards Sandman. Unfortunately, he starts firing his sand-pistol. I do my best to dodge, swinging back around the pole when I reach it. While mid-air, I must not have seen him fire in time, because the next thing I know, Chat launches himself, and takes the shot. I turn in time to see him fall.

"Oh no! Chat!" I scream-yell, trying to reach the ground before he did.

"Ha! Enjoy your cat nap!" Sandman teases.

He lands shortly before I do, the sand that hit him magically expanding to form a bed. I touch the street and run towards him, stopping short of the sand-bed. _Chat…..oh….sweet cat. Always trying to protect me…._ I didn't even bother correcting myself. I fell to my knees, defeated. _Let's face it, I have no clue what I'm doing…._

I was too busy beating myself up to realize Sandman was behind me. I barely felt the sand hit me. I hardly felt myself fall forward towards Chats' sand-bed. By then, all I had the strength to do was reach my hand out to grab his. _I'm sorry…..I failed._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

I wake up tied to a concrete pole in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. In front of us seemed to be some sort of makeshift stage. Chat starts to stir next to me.

"Ah, I see my guests of honor are awake." Says a voice in the shadows.

"Who are you? Show yourself! I yell.

"If you insist." The voice says.

Hawkmoth steps out from the shadows. I gasp. It's kinda both surprising and not at the same time.

"Alright then, time to get down to business. I'm taking your Miraculouses. No more games." Hawkmoth said.

"Aw. I like games." Chat says. _Oh Chat….even now, you're laughing._ I thought.

"Just for that little comment, I'm taking yours first."

Hawkmoth walks over to where Chat is tied up and smirks. "I guess now we will see just who is under that cat suit, eh, Chat Noir?" Hawkmoth teases as he grabs the hand that bears the Miraculous ring. Chat grimaces and looks away from me. "I'm sorry, this isn't exactly how I wanted you to find out who I really am, my lady." He says as the ring is slipped off of his finger.

Automatically, Chat detransforms into Adrien, and Plagg falls into the supervillains' hand, exhausted. Hawkmoth casually walks back around the pole with his eyes closed to face him. The moment Hawkmoth opens his eyes; he yells in shock and drops the ring.

"What? Surprised a model could be a superhero?" Adrien says, probably thinking the shock was because his regular form is famous.

Hawkmoth takes off his own Miraculous, and detransforms, his own Kwami floats alongside him. "Adrien. Look at me." It was Adrien's turn to be shocked. He turns to look Hawkmoth in the eye, only to see….his father? The boy looks stricken, grimacing while shutting his eyes tightly for a moment before looking up again.

"Father? But why?" Adrien whispers, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Gabriel Agreste kneels down and whispers something in Adrien's ear. Whatever was said drastically changed the look on the boys' face. When Gabriel pulls away, Adrien nods, tears spilling down his cheeks. Gabriel picks up the ring, then goes back behind the pole and releases Adrian. All I could do was look on in horror and confusion.

Adrien falls to the ground on his knees, his arms beside him. He gingerly picks Plagg off of the ground, and walks over to the stage. Gabriel walks over to me now.

"As you can imagine, I'm not sorry for this." He says as he takes my earrings off.

I feel myself detransform. I also hear Adrien's' reaction before I see it. He quietly gasps, I catch it even still.

"Marinette?" He asks, clearly disbelieving his own eyes.

"Yes. It's me. I'm….I'm Ladybug." I say.

Gabriel smiles a bit as he picks Tikki up off of the ground and holds her in one hand, with my Miraculous in his other.

"Oh, you two know each other? How….sweet" Gabriel says as he walks back over to the stage and hands Adrien Tikki before putting on the earrings and ring Miraculouses.

It was clear from the look on his face that he knew what to do next.

"….Tikki, Plagg….Spots on and Claws out!" He yells. Both Tikki and Plagg are absorbed into the Miraculouses.

The transformation that took place was quite the sight to see. It was hard not to get a little excited watching a new Miraculous transformation. His mask was the Ladybug colors with Chats' cat eyes, Chats' ears appeared, and then the suit went on. It was a cross between both Ladybug and Chats' suits, Chats' black cat suit being over a layer of the Ladybug suit.

With the transformation now complete, the villain turns to face Adrien.

"Son, go and stand next to the girl. The next step requires I have the stage to myself." The now-unnamed villain commands of the still shaken boy.

"Y-yes, Father." Adrien nods and walks over to where I'm still tied.

I look over at him, and he's staring through not yet dried tears. He clearly wants to say something to me desperately, but makes no move to speak. I think he's unsure of anything right now. _His father turns out to be the super-villain he's been after for months, and the love of his life ends up being a girl from his class he never really paid any attention to….poor Adrien._

"….You okay?" He finally says.

"Yeah…I'm fine…what about you though?

He seems to think on what to say. I know what the answer is anyway, but sometimes, it helps to admit things aren't okay…..I hope he realizes that….but I understand things are pretty bad, too.

"….no….No….No, I'm not….I'm not okay…" He says, barely audible.

What do you say to that?…..I can't…..I'm not up for playing counselor…..not now…

"….I'm sorry….." I whisper.

Adrien turns to me suddenly, a look of shock and confusion on his tear-streaked face.

"What?" He asks, clearly unsure if he heard right.

"I said….I'm sorry…..I'm so…so…sorry, Adrien."

I feel something against me suddenly. I open my eyes and see…..Adrien….he…he's hugging me. I'm trying to apologize for getting us into this mess….and he's hugging me….. _Even now, in the face of danger, knowing what he does now….he cares about others more than himself…._ I can't hold back anymore. I cry too.


End file.
